


HALLOWEEN — S. ROGERS;

by 99liners



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ detective steve rogers hates halloween but you convince him to wear his old captain america suit. alternatively, the one where you realize you’ve a secret kink for his captain america suit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: works: avengers;





	HALLOWEEN — S. ROGERS;

**Author's Note:**

> pairings: detective!steve rogers x detective!reader (female)  
> minor characters: captain raymond holt, detective rosa diaz, sergeant terrence jeffords (brooklyn 99 characters)  
> au: detective!au, brooklyn 99!au  
> genre : established relationship, fluff and smut.  
> reading time: 13 minutes  
> warnings: blowjob, orgasms(f/m), unprotected sex, creampie, it’s basically a quickie while on the job.

steve groaned sitting on his desk, he just hates halloween. a pile of files laid in front of him and he kept trying to focus on entering the details of the suspects onto the computer but was constantly interrupted by people in costumes being brought over by the uniformed officers. the holding cells were already full and so was the precinct, hell he couldn’t even look over to your desk to get a glance of you because of so many people swarming around.

yes, halloween is the absolute worst, a literal nightmare, the night when everyone is either wearing a revealing costume or an absurd one, drinking out in public and doing drugs. well this is brooklyn, since he’s come back a lot has changed and to kids today, halloween is all about wearing a costume and getting high.

after being in the ice 70 years, when S.H.I.E.L.D asked steve to work for them, he gladly agreed, thinking that it would be a good way to utilize his power but other than busting some lowkey drug dealers and purse catchers, he didn’t get to do much and so six years ago, he joined brooklyn’s 99th precinct as a detective.

technically he was a captain in the army but a part of him always felt like he only got that position because of his enhanced figure. so now that he’s back in the system, he wants to do it the right way and earn his way up.

when he first joined, the squad was head over heels to be working with the captain america but it wore off soon, and he’s nothing but glad about it. rosa even threatens every now and then when he teases her and sergeant jeffords babysits him when he won’t listen and insist on doing overnight shifts, then there’s captain holt who is like a father figure to him but always so professional and strict with him, which steve admires. over the years, the squad has become his second family, especially you.

he met you on his first day, you’re the youngest female detective and you coincidentally joined on the same day as him — him being the oldest detective, technically.

the first time he laid his eyes on you was in the elevator, you were standing across him with your box of personal things and he wanted to try and start a conversation because this is also his first day but he was too shy. he saw the passion in your eyes, the will to work to be better burning in them that he admired and that was the first thing that made him want to talk to you or even just say a hi but he couldn’t muster out anything, instead he just walked out into the precinct when the elevator stopped. he was then greeted by sergeant terrence jeffords who showed him his desk so he forgot about you for the rest of the day as he started getting into work.

the first time he actually talked to you was when the captain told you two to go on a stakeout outside a suspect’s office. sitting there in the car with you was visibly getting uncomfortable for him cause over the last few months of watching you work from afar, steve has realized how beautiful you really are.

you were dressed in a casual attire, your baseball cap on and a bag of french fries in your hands. he was dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt too.

“something wrong cap?”

steve chuckled on hearing that. you would always call him captain america instead of detective rogers like the others did. he asked you once why do you do that and you’d informed him that you basically grew up watching him on commercials and other motivational speeches in the academy; steve basically was a gem of America and the media didn’t forget to put his posters everywhere even when he was still presumably dead. hearing that, steve did feel a sense of pride but it also felt so wrong to be admiring your beauty cause he’s been around before you were even born. he feels like some creepy old dude so he mostly avoids having conversations with you. just the regular small talk in the precinct’s kitchen sometimes and awkward talk when stuck in the elevator together.

“none, detective,” steve replied sipping on his venti iced americano.

“you know, i’ve seen you staring at me,” you started, after licking the residual salt, from the fries, from your finger.

steve turned to you flustered and meant to apologize but noticed a piece of fry sticking to your chest exactly on your breast, “you got something there..”

“oh?” you looked down and brushed it off.

steve nodded at your casualness, why is he embarrassed again? women have breasts, it’s a normal thing and nothing to be shy about or stare at. he went to say something when he noticed you straightening up in your seat.

“there the suspect, 10 o’clock,” you said grabbing your gun and badge as you both exited the car.

it wasn’t actually a date but whenever you and steve talk about your first date, steve always mentions this stakeout as your first date and you’ve to give him that considering how shy he was with whole asking you out process.

steve leaned back in his seat with a file in his hand and watched as you walked to his desk, your hips swaying ever so slightly, your low heeled boot tapping against the wooden floorboard.

“we’re going to the club dionysus, captain said that there were reports of the new drug giggle pig being sold there.”

steve let a audible groan, “you know i hate halloween. people think if they put on a costume they can just get away with anything they want. halloween is like christmas for jerks, you know i passed a slutty tree on the way here. who wants to have sex with a tree?”

you laughed at the face he made, he really was adorable, “oh cap, you get to dress up too.”

“dream on kid, i’m not dressing up.”

“oh come on! wear your captain america suit or something please.”

steve shook his head a hard no, “pass. take diaz.”

“captain holt appointed you and i for this, plus the giggle pig has been your case.”

“come on,” steve leaned in and whispered in a subtle manner, “babe. that suit is like so old now.”

“please, please,” you kept staring into his eyes, refusing to give in.

steve covered his face sighing, “fine. what about you?”

“oh, there’s a skeleton onesie in the evidence locker room so i’ll just put that on.”

“isn’t that a bit unfair?”

“oh come on, you’d look hot and i’d look like a dumbass. if anything, it sounds unfair on my part,” you shrugged and started walking away.

steve just looked at your receding figure bewildered, “how in seven hells do you always manage to flip the case!”

you chuckled and walked to the evidence locker to retrieve your costume while steve took his keys and went home.

his suit was stashed at the very end of his closet, stuffed inside a box labeled “U.S ARMY”

steve carefully pulled out the box, making sure he doesn’t mess up the arrangement of the other cleanly folded clothes; his _wife_ would kill him otherwise.

he opened the box and took out the suit, it looked dusty and still had that coldness attached to it. steve sighed before finally changing into it. he can’t change it or shed it, this is always going to be his identity, captain america. no matter how much he pretends that life is behind him now, it isn’t. it never will be.

steve felt like a fool staring at himself in the mirror, his mask made him look funny and he couldn’t help but chuckle at it. now that he thinks about it, he’s glad that the war is far behind and he can laugh about somethings now.

after locking the apartment, he got into the car and drove back to the precinct. he went to call you but saw that you were standing near the pretzel shop. the skeleton costume was a bit too big for you and the hood was pooling near your neck. you looked so cute and adorable with the fake glasses perched up on your nose. steve kept admiring you for a good minute before honking to catch your attention.

your head perked up at once on the sound of the familiar horn and you made your way to the car with the two pretzels in your hand. it was almost ten in the night and way past your dinner time but in this line of job, a proper lifestyle was a dream away.

you got in the passenger seat and strapped yourself before turning to steve to hand him his pretzel when the realization hit you that he was wearing his suit.

steve caught you staring and turned to you, “it’s stupid! go on laugh,” he shook his head taking the pretzel from your hand and munching on it, “this was a bad idea.”

you didn’t utter another word but quietly just took his features in. although you’ve seen him naked on more occasions than not but this look swept you right off your feet. you sat quietly as he drove with one hand, the view itself had your panties in a twist. you sat back into the seat, your legs tightly shut, your teeth nibbling on the pretzel like a rabbit, your eyes stuck to his figure.

steve went to shift the gear when his pretzel smeared finger grazed against your thigh and he watched you squirm away, “shit i’m sorry, i didn’t smudge your costume i promise.”

“mhm,” you hummed, your eyes still stuck on his every movement.

“huh?” steve focused back on the road ahead, “y/n, stop staring.”

“i’m not doing anything,” you shrugged.

“you’re staring and that’s rude, young lady.”

“it’s not rude if it’s mine.”

“oh?” steve cocked an eyebrow amused, “yours? what is? remind me again.”

“you are,” you replied.

steve smirked, “how so? am i your property or something?”

“mhm. free real estate but only for me,” you reached your hand out near his crotch area but he slapped your hand away.

“don’t even think about it. we’re on a mission.”

you pouted, “let me just touch, i’ll take good care of it.”

steve pulled over at the sidewalk, “no. we’re here, now let’s go.”

you let a growl grabbing your badge, “stupid vow i took to protect the country over everything else.”

steve laughed putting his gun in his concealed holster before getting out.

you pulled on the sleeve of the costume to reveal your palm which kept getting stuck inside the sleeve as you two walked in the club. the music was booming way over the permissible decibel level and it made your ears want to bleed out.

steve nodded on the left to you and went on the right side, his senses alert to detect any illegal activity. you took the left side, checking out everything till you both made a circle and met on the first floor balcony.

“i saw nothing,” steve spoke, his arms crossed over his chest.

“same,” you replied looking over the dance floor from the edge of the balcony.

“guess we just wait,” steve sighed softly, his eyes trained on the crowd.

“come on, loosen up cap,” you hit his chest, your body swaying slightly to the music.

“we’re on duty, baby,” steve replied.

“come on!” you bee lined to him and stood in front of him, your back to his chest, your butt-cheeks dangerously close to his crotch area.

steve just sucked in a deep breath, his eyes now trained on your butt-cheeks basically twerking on him and the moment your skin made contact with his crotch, he felt a jolt inside him and wrapped his arm around your waist, “you’re begging for it, aren’t you?”

you smirked knowing he can’t see your face and tried to sound innocent, “begging for what cap? girl just wants to dance.”

“oh no, girl seems in need of something else.”

“so what are you going to do about it?” you dragged your sentence, your ass grinding down on his crotch.

steve grabbed one of your ass cheeks in his hand, the globe of flesh fitting perfectly in his palm as he gave it a twist, “guess you’re about to find out.”

you meant to turn around to ask him what he was talking about when you felt him dragging your body to a nearby darker area. it looked like the place where VIPs hang their coats/outerwear before heading to the VIP rooms upstairs. it seemed like a perfect gateway place but the only problem; the only form of four walls were curtains, so basically anyone and anybody could walk in any moment.

you felt steve’s hand on your shoulder pushing you down to your knees causing you to look up at him, “detective rogers, anyone can come in here anytime..”

steve ‘tsk’ed slightly, “should have thought of that before. also, that’s not my name doll.”

you bit your lip, your knees hitting the ground softly, “yes captain.”

“see? wasn’t that hard, right?” steve spoke while undoing his awfully tight stretchy pants to let out his hard cock.

you hummed at the sight like you were seeing it for the first time because no matter how many times you’ve seen it before, it never fails to water your mouth with hunger and urge to just grab it and suck on it all day.

“go on,” steve prodded you on, his hands resting back on the counter-like-furniture behind him.

you nodded at once like a puppy and picked up his dangling cock, it felt so hot in your hands, the nerves running on the back of the cock beating against the skin of your palms.

he gave you a look and you knew he was growing impatient so you started with kittenish licks around the length, starting from the tip and gathering the precum on your fingers to rub it on his length, your other hand playing near your own folds, your fingers smearing your own lubrication slowly on the walls.

you could hear steve’s calculated breaths, he dared not make a noise, his breaths were short and soft, his nostrils flaring a bit every time your relatively colder saliva-laced-tongue touches his throbbing cock.

you looked up at him while slowly taking his cock inside your mouth, you took it one bit at a time, your innocent eyes tracing his features.

“you’re a fucking tease, you know that?” his hands came around your head, your hair tangling between his fingers as he applied pressure so your head bobs completely down on his dick.

a muffled wince left your throat as your hands latched to his thighs and dug into them for support. steve used his hand to guide your head up and down his length, your saliva slathering on it incessantly, like a waterfall.

every time he pushed your head down on his length to the very hilt, you remembered how grateful you were to your gag reflex because it kept you from choking. your hands were not at rest either, they constantly rubbed the base of his length and worked up to facilitate you in taking it in your mouth better.

steve’s free hand removed your hands from his length and he bottomed out inside your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat like a hard surface, the heat emanating from his tip mixed with precum, leaking down your throat.

as you felt the juices trickling down, your throat tried to gulp it down involuntarily causing you to choke up, your nails digging deeper into the material of his pants.

steve bit his lip harder, almost drawing out blood from how hard he’s trying to keep down his moans as he released your head, “no, we’re not wasting a drop if this.”

you leaned over your palms on the floor, trying to catch your breath, “i want it inside.”

“you always do, don’t you?” steve chuckled and grabbed you up.

he turned you around so your back was to him, “not going to twerk for me now, doll?” steve whispered in your ear while situating himself between your legs.

“mhm, yes cap,” you grinned on hearing him curse under his breath the moment your clothed ass twerked on his length.

“but you hate it when i tease you. double standards much?” steve started, his hand finding the zipper behind your neck and he tugged it down to let it pool near your feet, revealing the expanse of your back to him; in just your lingerie.

you felt his hand playing with the skin of your butt, feeling them in his palms, you started, “if you plan on teasing me at this moment captai-” your threat was cut short as steve moved the strap of your panties aside and entered you in one go.

you almost yelped out, your hands grabbing the curtains in front of you.

“look at you, always so wet that i can slide in just like that,” steve chuckled while grabbing a handful of your ass and started thrusting in.

“fu-” you put your hand on your mouth to keep yourself from moaning out loud cause no matter how much you both were enjoying this, you two still were very much out in the public and could be caught which could even result in a suspension letter.

“now that’s an obedient girl,” steve hummed thrusting in harder, his hand went under your thigh and held it up to let him better access inside you. the thrusts after that, hit a new place inside you. it brushed brutally against the deepest of your walls and only egged you further towards your orgasm coupled with the thought of potentially getting caught. your orgasm was forming in ripples at the base of your stomach; the exact point which he kept hitting inside you like a hammer on a nail.

you could tell he was close now from the way he had started sweating lightly, his grip on you was getting tighter which was sure to leave marks and elicit a hundred apologies from him later on.

you kept sucking on your breath, your ribs going inside to facilitate the breaths steve leaned down near your ear, his tongue darting out and licking the skin on the back of your ear when you both heard two voices coming from the other side of the curtain that you were clutching on for support.

“how much for a pack?” voice one said.

“a single pack? man, i don’t do business like that.” replied voice two.

“i’ll try first and i’ll get my friends to buy too”

“sounds better”

“fuck fuck fuck,” steve mumbled hitting his orgasm and emptying inside you.

you orgasm followed soon after while you caught your breath, “go get them.”

“you sure?” steve’s expressions changed in a split second as worry flashed in his eyes like headlines, he was a bit hard on you tonight.

“yes, this is your job, detective. go get them, i’ll come as soon as i get this dumb outfit on.”

steve nodded fastening his pants at once.

* * *

steve caught the drug dealer on the street outside the club and bent him on the bonnet of his car while cuffing his hands, “you’ve the right to remain silent-”

“anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” you finished as you came out of the club and stood beside him, tying your hair in a low ponytail.

steve turned to you to ask you if you were okay but you beat him to it and just nodded at him, he stopped and nodded back too as you both got the dealer in the back of the car before getting in the front.

* * *

“hey i’m done, you coming?” you came to steve’s desk, dressed in your work attire now.

steve looked up from his computer screen, “sorry babe, i’ve to stay back and finish filing this case.”

“can i help?” you offered packing your handbag.

“no ma’am, just sign on this arrest file and we’re good.”

you leaned on his desk and signed the arrest documents, “i’ll see you later?” you leaned in for a kiss.

he leaned in too closing the gap, “of course.”

you smiled giving him a small peck before heading out.

* * *

steve parked his car in his parking space before climbing up the stairs leading to his apartment. he fished out his keys and tried to unlock the door as quietly possible, the last thing he wanted to do was wake up his tired wife but the moment he turned the key, the lock opened with a sound.

“steve?” came the distant voice.

steve sighed walking in, “babe please go back to sleep.”

“are you coming just now?” the figure came out of the bedroom, the robe hanging loosely to the body.

“yeah, the system was down so filing took a while,” steve smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on your forehead.

“come to bed, please,” you inhaled his scent.

“yes, ma’am, right away,” he kissed your temple once more before heading to the washroom to freshen up.


End file.
